


chemical burns and deep greens

by SpoopyJim



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bleach Burns, Chemical Injury, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Joshler can be seen as romantic or platonic, M/M, Or Queerplatonic, Quarantine, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: "I thought you were good at dying your hair." Tyler laughs.Josh picks at scabs.or, Quarantine will do a lot to a person.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164317
Kudos: 21





	chemical burns and deep greens

**Author's Note:**

> Dyed my hair green and got bleach burns on my scalp :p So now Josh will also randomly decide Time To Dye
> 
> They've healed now but thought it would be a funny fic to write

Josh’s eyes glance at a singular box of green hair dye on the shelf.

It’s not much- there’s no Manic Panic, no hair dresser, no Sally’s open- but there’s a singular box of green hair dye waiting for him.

He picks it up, inspecting the box.

It’s not bright- it’s a deep, blueish green that would look nice on Josh.

There’s no work to do, no need to worry about just dying his hair- he’s free. Hell, he was probably going to do green anyways. 

He had hoped for a bit brighter, but there wasn’t much of a choice.

After a long moment, he grabbed a red dye too, and nodded. They had bleach, and two boxes would probably be needed for how thick his hair was.

Not only that, but if the bleaching came out brassy, red would look great. If his hair came out yellow, it might make the green brighter.

“Hey Josh, you found whatever you needed?” Tyler asked, foot on top of the inner bar of the shopping cart, leaning his body over the handle and other foot outward in the air. 

He blinked. 

“Oh, you’re gonna dye your hair? Those colors are sick.”

Josh smiled, glad to have his best friend’s approval.

Josh bought the two box dyes and asked Tyler to come over to help him.

Tyler happily obliged, saying something about a shopping cart in their next music video. “We can ride them.” He hummed, hopping into the passenger side of the car.

Josh started to laugh a bit, happy that he at least lived right next to Tyler so they could hang out during this crisis.

Josh started helping Tyler with his groceries too, them both going between the two houses to drop off their bags.

Josh ran a hand through his soft and fluffy, dark hair.

Was using box bleach and dye on his grown out hair really a good idea?

… Well, who cared?

It was the time for stupid decisions.

Tyler was sprawled out on Josh’s den floor, looking at the two boxes. “Hmm… so which color? Both?”

“Oh, if the bleach makes my hair yellow, I’ll do green. If it’s more brassy, I’ll do red.”

Tyler’s mouth twisted into a thoughtful expression. “Can I help?”

“Yeah!” Josh grinned happily.

Josh started setting up, moving to grab the boxes and start making the bleach.

Tyler moved to watch, resting his chin on his arm and smiling happily.

“You’re gonna look great.” Tyler cooed, before making kissy lips at Josh.

Josh snorted and gave a playful, light shove to Tyler as the singer started to laugh.

Josh gave a happy smile as he made the bleach bottle, nodding. “I mean, my hair’s pretty short… What do you think Ty, both? Or just one?”

Tyler looked over at the bottle with squinted eyes. “Both, your hair is real thick, Joshie.”

Josh nodded and made both, trusting his best friend’s gut.

Josh sighed, looking at his hair, before grabbing some of the gloves.

Tyler sat up. “Let me do some!”

Josh thought a moment. “Just let me do the top and sides, you do the back?”

Tyler happily nodded, watching Josh start the process of applying bleach to his whole head.

Tyler snickered happily when Josh ran out of the first bleach bottle, barely finishing the hair that was Josh’s job.

Tyler yoinked the other bottle of bleach, happily going behind Josh and starting the job of putting bleach on every other piece of hair.

Josh grumbled a little bit, causing Tyler’s eyebrows to knit in concern.

“You okay?”

“Burns…”

Tyler paused. “Should we stop?”

“Nah, it’s supposed to.” 

Tyler hesitated, before nodding and continuing to carefully bleach Josh’s hair.

Josh sighed in relief when Tyler finished, before hesitating.

“Uh… Hey Google, how long does bleach stay in hair?”

Tyler blinked in surprise, before looking over when the little Google Home answered.

30 minutes for dark hair?

Tyler thought. “Maybe you shouldn’t, that long…”

Josh told Google to set a 25 minute timer.

As Tyler and Josh settled to watch some show on tv as they waited, Josh started to really suffer.

Tyler gave a concerned look at Josh, who was kicking his legs and rubbing his finger against the edges of his ears, bleach bubbling out of the cap Josh had put on for heat and clinging to his delicate ear.

“Jeeze, are you okay?”

Josh gave a deep breath. “Just waiting for the timer-”

Josh’s mind was definitely not sufficiently distracted, but Tyler worried that maybe it was hurting more than it should.

As soon as the timer went off, Josh was running to the bathroom.

Tyler’s eyes were wide, moving over to watch Josh wash out the bleach- fast, careful, but trying to be fast.

Tyler moved to help wash the bleach out, as Josh gave relieved whimpers and sighs.

Tyler made sure all the bleach was washed from Josh’s long, slightly curled locks, feeling like they were a bit dry now.

“Very dry…” Josh had corrected when Tyler brought it up.

“But I have the leave in, repair conditioner and stuff.”

Josh moved to look at himself in the mirror once all the bleach was washed out, blinking in surprise. “Wow, that is-”

“ _ Yellow _ .” Tyler finished, eyes looking over Josh’s hair. “Um, it looks the same all over.. No spots.”

“My hair chose green.”

Tyler and Josh giggled and joked as Tyler started to help with the green, offering to do it all for Josh since he was so good with the bleach.

Tyler frowned as he saw red, raw, and cracked skin on Josh’s scalp. “I think I can tell why it burned so bad.”

Josh gave a sheepish noise. “Hair oil usually protects it. I showered last night, so probably should have waited a few days without washing but.”

Tyler continued dying it.

“And now we can wait without it burning.” Josh giggled, once it was all done.

“How long?” Tyler asked.

Josh looked at the box. “Well, as long as we want. It’s not like it’ll do anything more than what it’s supposed to if we went longer. It would be the same color if we waited an hour, or if I went to sleep and washed it out tomorrow morning. So uh, movie?”

When Josh’s hair was partially dry, and a little tough with a touch of soft wet, it was time for them to wash it out.

Josh sighed happily as they washed the dye out and put some conditioner in, lifting his head to look at his hair once everything was over.

“Woah…” The two boys said at the same time, staring at the nice, deep green.

Josh gave an excited grin. “It’ll be even brighter dry!”

Of course Tyler immediately pulled the hair dryer out, giggling and chattering endlessly about how cool this was, and how great it was to help Josh with his hair.

Josh shut his eyes when Tyler decided he was going to put in the leave in conditioner, relishing in the hands in his hair.

Josh gave a happy sigh, eyes half lidded. “Thanks Ty.”

Josh’s hair was a happier, bright green now. He loved it, even if it was a flat color vs what the real hairdressers would have done.

Tyler gave a squeal, arms slinging around Josh’s neck as he shook the older, shorter other.

“It looks so good!”

Josh giggled, before they were both howling with excited laughter.

That night, they slept half on top of each other, Josh slightly drooling and half on top of Tyler as Tyler sprawled out, taking up most of the bed.

The next morning, Josh woke up first, heading to the bathroom. He rushed a hand through his hair, before his eyes widened at a hard… something on his head.

He searched the rest of his scalp, feeling more small, hard… scabs?

Josh scratched at the top of one lightly, before moving to pull out his phone.

Scabs after bleaching?

Scabs after dying hair?

Bleaching disaster?

Josh groaned when he realized he had a chemical burn, frowning deeply. So he had to not put any product in his hair and hope that it would fall out when he brushed.

Josh looked up when Tyler walked into the bathroom, frowning deeply.

“... so I have a chemical burn-”

Tyler’s eyes widened, quickly moving to look at Josh’s head.

“From the bleach?!”

“My hair was dark, I should have used a less strong bleach but there was only the box dye one…”

After a bit of talking, and making sure Josh wasn’t irreparably damaged, hurt, or in any way needing to go to the hospital, Tyler gave a wry smile.

“I thought you were good at dying your hair.” Tyler laughed, covering his mouth.

Josh’s lips contorted into a pout.

Josh picked at a scab. 

“Don’t do that, come on. What helps chemical burns?”

Josh followed Tyler out into the living room, sighing loudly and asking Google.

Tyler started making breakfast as Josh tried to figure out a way to help his poor head. 

“So, Aloe Vera. Plus it’s good for the hair.”

Tyler giggled. “Your hair was just cleaned, too.”

Josh stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, gosh.”

It took a while of Josh trying hard not to itch or pick at the scabs, of Tyler applying aloe vera to Josh’s upset head, and of Josh carefully brushing out the scabs for them to finally be nearly fully healed;

A week later, and he had lost all but two of the scabs.

Tyler gave a grin at Josh once Josh told him the good news.

“Maybe next time, we’ll make sure not to use so strong bleach. Or even stop and wash it out when it’s  _ burning _ .” Tyler gave Josh a knowing look.

Josh frowned and crossed his arms. “Yeah, yeah.”

Tyler dove at Josh, pressing his nose into soft green locks. “You look great though, Joshie….”

Josh let out a sigh and smiled, shutting his head and relishing in the closeness of his best friend.

“Thanks, Ty…”

Well fine, making a rash decision to dye his hair during quarantine wasn’t that bad of an idea.


End file.
